Ozamata Ku Murawa
| aliases = | nicknames = | true name = | home = Low City, Bral | formerhomes = Shou Lung | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Shou | occupation = Merchant, crime lord | age = ~50 yrs. in c. 1367 DR | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Ozamata Ku Murawa was one of the Underbarons of Bral, the leader of House Murawa, and the founder of the brotherhood of yakuza on the Rock of Bral. He was also a member of the Council of Captains and was the richest and most powerful Shou on the Rock. Personality Underbaron Murawa was described as a harsh man. Description Ozamata was a short, potbellied Shou man who wore his hair in the traditional styles of Shou Lung. Possessions Ozamata wore an obi of protection around his kimono and bracers of defense on his forearms. He carried a magical wakizashi and a war fan. He also possessed a vial containing oil of slipperiness and three pinches of dust of sneezing and choking. House Murawa was one of the largest buildings in the Low City. It was located west of Shou-town on Dock Street and overlooked the docks at the leading edge of the Rock. Abilities The Underbaron was an accomplished thief. Activities Ozamata led the powerful trading family of House Murawa and the thieves guild of the yakuza, both of which he founded. In addition, many of the Shou living on the Rock of Bral considered him the leader of their small community. Kurishi Otobe, known as the Dragon Lady, was another Shou on Bral who opposed his organizations. History Ozamata Ku Murawa was one of the first Shou to explore Realmspace when the Empire of Shou Lung first sent explorers into wildspace. When he came to the Rock of Bral, he decided to settle in the city there. Over time, he started both his trading company and his thieves' guild, and he fought to rise to a place of leadership on Bral's Council of Captains, those who owned ships and land on the Rock of Bral. Appendix References Category:Humans Category:Shou Category:Males Category:Underbarons of Bral Category:Members of the Council of Captains Category:Merchants Category:Crime lords Category:Thieves Category:Rogues Category:Inhabitants of the Low City Category:Inhabitants of Bral Category:Inhabitants of the Rock of Bral Category:Inhabitants of the Tears of Selûne Category:Inhabitants of Shou Lung Category:Inhabitants of Kara-Tur Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Realmspace Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants